1. Field
This invention relates to a dispenser box, and more particularly to a dispenser box having a tilted top surface and tipping corner to facilitate the dispensing of upright objects.
2. Related Art
There are concerns related to the safety of consumers who need to collect heavy objects from palletized loads in a warehouse store scenario. Typically, heavy objects need to be lifted above the edges of the display box, without damaging the supporting structure of the display box or the display box signage. Tall upright objects are usually even more difficult to collect and place into store handcarts or baskets, not only because of weight considerations, but size as well. Moreover, as objects are removed from the pallets, the stability of the remaining objects may be diminished.